Black and Blue Snow
by Uncle Chibster
Summary: My fear of Ivan grows worse by the day. Every night I fear he'll burst through the doors and take me away. All I can hope for is that Gilbert will protect me like he promised. Fem!CanadaXPrussia, rating may change.


Snow fell softly around me as I walked through the empty streets. I looked down, sighing, fog blowing out of my mouth. My boots crunched against the snow, and I shoved my hands into my pockets. Tear stains were present on my cheeks, and my hair was slightly disheveled, flecks of white here and there. I had gone out for a small walk, trying to calm myself down after the fight. I shivered, remembering it all too vividly. I had just wanted to get away from him; him being Ivan, but now I found myself lost. I rubbed an arm, wincing slightly. Suddenly, I bumped into someone, falling to the ground with a yelp. I mumbled a quick sorry, looking up to see the surprisingly familiar face.

Gilbert blinked in surprise when he felt me collide with him, looking down to see me. Looking at me more closely, he seemed to notice the tears that had seemed to freeze to my face. His brows scrunched in concern as he reached a hand out to help me up, "You should be more careful. Bumping into people is so not awesome."

"S-sorry..." I mumbled, taking his hand and standing up, wiping the snow from my coat.

He stuffed his hands right back into his pockets, and I realized he wasn't wearing gloves. He must have forgotten them at his home, or he was just too stubborn to bother wearing them in the first place. "Hey, are you alright? You look upset." He said.

"Yeah, I'm ok... Ivan and I just got into a fight." I said, shoving my hands into my own pockets.

"Oh, that asshole," Gilbert said bluntly, "Did he do anything to you?"

I shook my head, maybe quicker than I should have.

He raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

"Y-yeah, I'm sure..."

"I don't believe you."

I sighed, rubbing my arm self-consciously.

"Was it your arm?" He asked, noticing how I was rubbing it.

I nodded softly after a second of silence, biting my lip.

"Let me see it." Gilbert said quietly, taking a light hold of my wrist.

I aimed to pull my hand back but stopped myself, letting him roll my sleeve up to reveal my bruised arm.

"Mein Gott... This guy really is an asshole!" Gilbert exclaimed, seeing my beaten arm. I myself was pretty happy though, seeing as it clearly wasn't broken, which would have been much worse. I should always look on the bright side, right? Letting out a long sigh, he bent down, giving each bruise a small, delicate kiss.

I blushed softly, biting my lip harder to fight the oncoming tears. This was the first time I had ever felt actual affection from someone. It felt... Nice.

Gilbert had his own blush, which seemed to be brighter against his nearly ghostly pale skin. He frowned a bit, "S-sorry, did I hurt you? That wasn't very awesome of me..."

"N-no..." I said quietly.

"Oh, okay, awesome," This seemed to relieve Gilbert a bit, "But then, why do you look like you're about to cry...?"

"I-I'm not about to cry..."

"You look like it."

I shrugged slightly.

Gilbert chuckled a bit, "You're really cute, you know that?" He asked, before looking like he had just accidentally set off a bomb to destroy the world, "Oops, sorry. Again."

My blush deepened slightly, and a smile tugged at my lips, "Um, th-thank you..."

"You're welcome." Gilbert looked a bit more serious now, "You don't have to go back to Ivan, you know."

"I don't want to..."

"Didn't think you did." Gilbert glanced up, looking at the tiny snowflakes that drifted slowly on the wind. "Do you guys share a place, or do you have a place of your own?" He asked.

"We live together..." Well, we had lived together.

"You can stay with me at my place." Gilbert said, "I share the house with my bro, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you. You're much more quiet than me, after all." He grinned, "Then we can handle Ivan once everything cools down a bit."

I nodded, giving him a grateful smile.

"Come on, then. Don't wanna sit out here and freeze our asses off." He took my wrist again, turning to start heading towards his place.

I nodded again, following him back to his house.


End file.
